


Project, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s), Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-06
Updated: 2004-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The things lovers do. 159 words.





	Project, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Project, The

### Project, The

#### by Nicholas

  


Title: The Project  
Author: Nicholas  
E-Mail: Pairing: M/K  
Category: Relationship  
Rating: PG-13  
Words: 159  
Notes: Written for the MKLoveGroup Drabble Challenge "Flowers". Beta'd by Gaby. 

* 

"It will look so pretty, Alex," Mulder chuckles, fumbling the bright-red flower into Alex's hair. He's kneeling above his lover, the first sunrays of the summer warm on his back. 

"Mulder, please," Alex whines and attempts to bat Mulder's hand away, the blush creeping up his face. "It's so not me." 

"Nah, it's so you, Alex," Mulder reassures him absent-mindedly, lost in his work. "There, finished. Oh Alex,...sweet," he laughs out loud at the big red flower in his roguish lover's black hair. "Flower power, eh, Alex?" 

His lover growls at him, plucking the flower from his hair and biting off its head matter-of-factly. "Yay, flower-power," he smirks at Mulder, chewing slowly. 

Mulder gapes at him for a second before the sly grin breaks back out. "Oh, well, it's not as if it's been the only one," he says cheerfully, letting his eyes travel over the field of redness surrounding them, "you can't eat all of them after all."   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nicholas


End file.
